Te protegeré
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Un convenio, una traición. Un sentimiento al descubierto. El objetivo es salvar al Clan Hyuuga, pero la prioridad de Neji es proteger a Hinata. NejixHina one-shot, con epílogo!
1. Te protegeré

**Es mi primer Fic de Naruto, así que no sean muy duros! por favors *-* Jajaja. Es una historia Nejixhina, así que si la pareja no te gusta solo te pido de favor que nada de insultos xD. Mmm que otra cosa iba a decir? Ah si. Los personajes, no son de mi propiedad, ya quisiera yo que Neji Hyuuga Fuera mio!. Ese fue mi disclaimer xD.**

**Por cierto, inventé algunos personajes para que concordaran con la historia. Está algo larga para ser One-shot, pero espero que valga la pena a su juicio n_n si ven que es algo pesado leerlo así, entonces me avisan y edito. Los personajes que inventé los mencionaré al final para no arruinar la historia(? aunque creo que no tiene mucho que ver. En fin. Saludos!**

**

* * *

  
**

**x. One Shot .x**

**oOoOo Te protegeré oOoOo**

Mucho tiempo atrás, Neji no se habría imaginado que podría volver a percibir en su pecho aquella sensación como cuando vio a Hinata la primera vez, solo que, en esta ocasión, no tenía en claro si era solo amor de primos. Eso debía ser, su deber era protegerla, eso era todo. Salió de su habitación en dirección al patio, entrenaría hasta el anochecer por su simple necedad de ser constante. Se detuvo frente a uno de los troncos para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Esa noche se llevaría a cabo el festival del día del amor y la amistad en la aldea de Konoha, las calles se vestían de todo tipo de luces de colores, además, se llenaban de puestos que vendían infinidad de alimentos y dulces distintos, junto con algunos juegos para los niños donde se podían ganar osos de felpa o golosinas, pero la noche, definitivamente se la llevaba el espectáculo del cierre en el que fuegos pirotécnicos, danzas y un dragón de papel enorme, típico en ese tipo de celebraciones, acaparaba la atención de los presentes, representando una obra que trataba de un amor prohibido.

Pero el no iba a asistir ¿A que iba ir Neji Hyuuga a una celebración cómo esa? Tenía mucho que hacer, debía entrenar, golpear los troncos, practicar sus técnicas… cenar, debía hacer muchas cosas importantes.

La realidad era, que muy en el fondo, Neji era lo suficientemente frío y orgulloso como para admitir que ese tipo de celebraciones le incomodaban, no porque fuese tímido con las chicas que de hecho, pocas veces había mostrado interés en alguna, pero porque ese no era su destino, lo suyo era volverse cada día más fuerte, entrenar más y más, y había dejado de lado todo lo referente al corazón por ese mismo motivo.

Más aparte, el estar rodeado de parejas y cosas rosas con corazones no era el ambiente más adecuado para alguien como él… Además, ese día, las mujeres acostumbraban a preparar chocolates y regalárselos a las personas que son de su aprecio, y él, digámoslo así, no estaba de humor para recibir chocolates y tener que dar las gracias a cambio, de mala gana seguramente, pues no tenía interés en ninguna chica por el momento. Si, se quejaba y podía llamársele caprichoso, pero ya tenía en claro que el iba a ser siempre así, un arrogante gruñón y serio muchacho.

Sacudió su cabeza, se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos y sus golpes se detuvieron sin darse cuenta, como ya había dicho antes, eso no era para él. Se preparó para continuar con el entrenamiento, pero unos pasos no muy lejanos resonaban con suavidad en el piso de madera de la mansión Hyuuga.

Su relación con Hiashi había mejorado desde la prueba final de los exámenes Chünin. Tanto, que incluso este se ofreció para entrenarlo de nueva cuenta, como fueran las cosas, el se encontraba a gusto así, quizá no completamente feliz, porque le faltaba algo, lo sentía… pero aquel día de la prueba final había representado mucho para él, cada parte de aquél día, incluso el discurso del inútil de Naruto que en verdad, llegó a servirle de mucho aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-¡Ha!- Dio el primer golpe al tronco para retomar el entrenamiento. Le pareció bastante extraño que los pasos se detuvieran, si no se equivocaba, aquellas pisadas se dirigían hacia él, sin embargo, nadie emitió ningún sonido que pudiese interrumpir el de las ramas de los árboles chocando entre sí.

No tuvo la necesidad de girarse para averiguar de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Hinata-sama?- Neji, a diferencia de Hinata, si se atrevió a interrumpir pero no dejó de golpear aquél tronco.

-Ne- Neji- Hinata bajó la mirada, le resultaba incomodo interrumpirle y se debatía entre irse y hablar con él después, o quedarse y hablar lo más rápido posible para no hacerle perder el tiempo aunque tendría problemas si Neji no llegase a entenderle y por ende debería repetir todas las cosas, entonces se pondría más nerviosa y se trabaría y... Suspiró.

Los ojos perlados del Hyuuga se movieron hacia ella. Este se giró, irguiéndose, para demostrar que haría una pausa si ella así lo quería con tal que le dijera que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-

La peliazul mantuvo la mirada agachada, demostrando tal timidez que le caracterizaba siempre. Apretó con fuerza una pequeña caja rosa que traía entre sus manos. Y asintió.

–Quería… quería preguntarte, si asistirás al festival del día del amor- Si, era extraño preguntarle aquello a Neji, pero a fin de cuentas era su primo, alguien a quien quería y apreciaba y no deseaba que pasara aquél día en soledad.

-Sabes que no es lo mío, Hinata- Respondió ocultando la sorpresa que en un principio su rostro llegó a reflejar al escuchar la pregunta, tuvo que girarse y mirar el tronco como si analizara la madera de este para no tener que enfrentar la mirada de su prima, después de todo, ella también era portadora del Byakugan y… si, estaba siendo algo paranoico con sus pensamientos.

-Pe-pero, es día del amor, no deberías quedarte a entrenar, pienso que estaría bien…- La Hyuuga trató de insistir, pues en realidad deseaba que él saliera de la casa y se divirtiera un poco, se la pasaba entrenando siempre, anhelando más poder, y a Hinata le preocupaba que se olvidara que después de todo, la vida seguía siendo muy corta y que se debía vivir sin olvidarse de los pequeños detalles que la hacían valer la pena.

-Irá Naruto ¿No?- Preguntó mirándole de reojo interrumpiéndola.

Aquella pregunta la hizo ponerse de mil colores, bajó la mirada otra vez, hacia la caja que sostenía en las manos, estaba llena de chocolates, ella misma los había preparado para Naruto y esperaba, al estar frente a él, tener el suficiente valor para entregárselos. –S…si-

-Ya veo- Cualquier cosa era mejor que centrar el tema en él, en si mismo. Persona considerada como poco acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos. Así que prefería irse por la tangente y hablar del papanatas de Naruto. -Te esforzaste, por lo que veo-.

-Si, en verdad espero…- Las palabras de Hinata apenas salían de su voz, sentía que su rostro hervía –Es decir, quiero, quiero que reciba estos chocolates-.

Neji reconocía que, su prima era una joya, y Naruto, un tonto, a su parecer, que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, ella era linda, tierna, agradable, sencilla, sincera, atenta, entre otras muchas cosas que no debió haber pensado y que cuando notó que lo hacía volvió a parar sus pensamientos frenándolos en seco. ¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando? Negó para si mismo.

-Deberías irte ya, el festival va a empezar dentro de poco- Inquirió extendiendo la mano para colocar la palma sobre el tronco.

-Es verdad, debo irme. Es… es una lástima que no quieras ir, pero si cambias de opinión, búscame por ahí- Sonrió y le dedicó una tierna expresión.

Neji apenas había notado el vestuario de su prima, aquél tema del cual hablaban lo había hecho distraerse de alrededor. Lo suficiente, como para que el asombro por lo linda que se veía Hinata llegase retardado, se veía, mucho más linda de lo normal.

Ella portaba un kimono celeste con estampado en la parte baja tipo Homongi, solo vestía ese tipo de ropa para alguna ocasión especial como era ese día. Por lo que Neji comprendió al instante que aunque a él no le pareciera una fecha tan importante, para su prima, si lo era.

-Sabes que no cambiaré de opinión- Respondió luego de unos segundos.

Hinata comprendió que así sería, el no cambiaría de opinión, pero ella quería que lo hiciera. Suspiró y se giró dispuesta a emprender el camino hacia el festival, dio un par de pasos, en los que Neji se giró de nueva cuenta para colocarse frente aquél tronco de entrenamiento.

-nii-san- Ella se detuvo.

-¿mm…?- Preguntándose qué era lo que la detenía ahora se giró otra vez hacia ella.

-Toma- La Hyuuga, le lanzó uno de los chocolates que portaba en aquella cajita.

Neji lo atrapó con su mano derecha y lo observó por un segundo, sin comprender, mostrándose pensativo.

-Feliz día- Agregó ella antes de girarse y perderse por el pasillo que la llevaría a las afueras de la mansión Hyuuga.

x.x.x.x.x

Las calles, estaban llenas de luces y colores. Comida, risas, gritos y charlas, adornaban Konoha de una manera increíble. Hinata ya había visto a Kiba hacía unos momentos, quien sonriente por haber logrado obtener varios chocolates, regalos de algunas chicas, se paseaba con Akamaru por entre los puestos de juegos de azar.

Pero ella, se concentraba en encontrar a Naruto ¿Qué le diría cuando le viera? Esperaba que la lengua no se le trabara, se sentiría muy avergonzada si eso sucedía, pero era imposible no sentirse nerviosa frente a él, era imposible no sonrojarse, pues le hacía sentir alguien especial, que todo lo podía hacer, y con ninguna persona se sentía así, al menos eso creía ella.

El tiempo transcurría y ella aun no le encontraba ¿Sería que en lugar de estar ahí se habría quedado a entrenar? Lo dudaba, en ese sitio, había bastante comida como para tentarlo y hacer que se olvidara del entrenamiento por un buen rato.

Una cabellera rosada resaltó entre la multitud de personas, ella traía un hermoso kimono rojo, con un atardecer dibujado en las telas. Se veía preciosa.

-Sa… Sakura-Chan- Hinata se apresuró a acercarse antes de que se perdiera entre toda aquella gente.

-¿Hinata?- Preguntó la Haruno sorprendida de verla. -¿Cómo estás? En verdad no esperaba verte aquí, bueno, no esperaba ver a muchos por aquí- desvió la mirada y entre todas las personas logró fulminar con la mirada a Ino quien no estaba tan lejos del sitio, la rubia, respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Estoy bien, Sakura, me… me preguntaba si…- Miró a Ino, quien le sonrió y le saludó con un ademan. Ella respondió de la misma manera, para después observar a Sakura de nuevo. –Si has visto a Naruto… es que quería…-

-¿Naruto? Ah si claro, el está ahí…- Señaló a un par de puestos no muy lejos, sin embargo, no había ni señas del rubio cerca del lugar. -¡NARUTO!- Gruñó Sakura mirando a todos lados. -¿Donde rayos se metió ahora?-

-Uh… bueno- Algo desanimada por no encontrarle, Hinata agachó la mirada, tendría que continuar con su búsqueda.

x.x.x.x.x

Soltó una bocanada de aire, desde que Hinata se había ido no había dejado de entrenar. Su mirada perlada se desvió del tronco hasta el chocolate que Hinata le regaló, el cual estaba encima de uno de los troncos que no había tocado en todo el entrenamiento por lo mismo, que debía ser cuidadoso. El chocolate seguía intacto ¿Qué era lo que representaba con exactitud aquél chocolate? Al menos él no sentía que fuera un regalo cualquiera, por eso no lo había comido todavía, torció los labios.

-Neji-

Parpadeó un par de veces, y se giró hacia la entrada a la casa.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Por lo regular, no solía ver a su tío Hiashi con aquella expresión en el rostro.

-Saldré de la aldea por un par de días, iremos algunos miembros del Clan Hyuuga, pero necesito que te quedes a cargo del cuidado de Hinata y de la casa-

A pesar de no querer dar muchos detalles. Parecía como si Hiashi se encontrara preocupado por alguna razón. ¿Tendría que ver con aquél viaje? ¿O con la seguridad de Hinata? En escasas ocasiones su tío salía de la aldea de Konoha.

Neji asintió de inmediato, entonces debía cuidar a Hinata. ¿Eso debería implicar el tener que salir en camino a ese festival? No tuvo demasiado tiempo para meditarlo, pues Hiashi, después de colocar en el hombro del Hyuuga su mano para demostrar que confiaba en él, partió hacia las afueras de la aldea.

Debía cambiarse de ropas, el festival le esperaba, o mejor dicho, Hinata, tenía que informarle lo de su padre y cuidarla, ya que desde ese momento ella era su responsabilidad.

x.x.x.x.x

Era la quinta ocasión en la que pasaba por ahí. En ese momento. Logró identificar a Naruto. En un local de comida, abasteciendo su feroz apetito.

Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dispuesta a acercarse a Naruto y entregarle los chocolates, preguntándose que era lo que le debía decir primero, decirle los motivos por los que le entregaba los chocolates sería demasiado difícil para ella. Incluso llegó al punto de evaluar si debía mejor quedarse con los chocolates y no entregarle nada, temía que reacción pudiese tener Naturo, si era una mala reacción, ella seguro se deprimiría y…

-¿Hinata-chan?- Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él parpadeó un par de veces con expresión cuestionadora.

-¡NA-NARUTO!- Dio un respingo y sacudió su cabeza, le había tomado desprevenida y ahora no sabía que decirle.

-¿Uh?- El rubio ladeó el rostro.

-P-pues yo… Hola- Torpemente logró decir aquello, Hinata creía probable que Naruto pensara que era una tonta.

-Hola, Hinata-chan! Me alegra verte por aquí ¡¿Has visto cuanta comida hay en este lugar?!- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que tranquilizaría a cualquiera. Esa era una de las grandes cualidades de Uzumaki. Transmitía tanta confianza y seguridad, que incluso, hacía a Hinata sentir que todo lo podía.

La peliazul asintió con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, mucha comida…- Pero el objetivo principal le parecía aun muy difícil de cumplir. –Na-Naruto, yo quería… quiero que-

-¿Uh? ¿Tu quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Hinata, sabes que puedes decírmelo, soy bueno escuchando y lo que sea que necesites, puedes contar conmigo porque…-

-¡N-Naruto!- Si el rubio le dejara hablar, las cosas serían más fáciles todavía.

-Oh! Si, es verdad, me callaré ya, lo prometo- El rubio se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-Quería decirte… que- Desvió la mirada, de nuevo aquella sensación, sus mejillas hervían, seguramente estaba roja como un tomate. –Que esto es para ti, Naruto- Extendió sus brazos tendiéndole la caja de chocolates que trajo consigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Para mí?- Los ojos se le iluminaron, y mostró una enorme sonrisa. –¿Cho-Chocolates?- Parecía que lloraría de la felicidad.

Chocolates ¡Gratis! ¡De una niña linda!, _"¡¿Ahora quien es el fracasado, Shino?!"_ se regocijó, pero más que nada su alegría se basaba en que, eran ¡Dulces! Especialmente preparados para él. En su infancia, nadie había hecho tal cosa por él en ese día, que aunque para muchos resultaba una fecha para festejar, durante mucho tiempo, para Naruto, había significado una fecha de soledad y dolor. –Gracias Hinata-chan!-

-¡Ni lo menciones!- Hinata se sentía en las nubes, ser un motivo de felicidad para Naruto le resultaba invaluable, indescriptible. Su sonrisa no cabía en el rostro de la Kunoichi. Unió las manos y dio un par de aplausos pequeños demostrando emoción.

-Ah… creo que, se lo que tengo que hacer después de recibir un regalo el día de hoy- Mencionó Uzumaki aun manteniendo una sonrisa, porque, no tenía nada de malo corresponder con un beso pequeño ¿O si?.

La Hyuuga tragó saliva ruidosamente, ¿Qué había intentado decir Naruto? ¿Acaso iba?... Lo vio acercarse, y su respiración se cortó, apretó la tela del Kimono con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y sentía su corazón golpear contra su pecho muy fuerte.

Naruto, dulcemente, depositó un beso corto en la mejilla de Hinata.

-¡Muchas Gracias Hinata-chan!, Tengo que irme, Sakura me golpeará si no me encuentra, nos veremos luego-

Las piernas de la joven Hyuuga parecían ser gelatina, y finalmente pudo respirar después de recibir aquél cálido beso. Aunque tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-A-Adiós, Naruto- Murmuró suavemente. Observando al rubio alejarse.

x.x.x.x.x

-Señor ¿Qué debemos hacer al llegar a la aldea del hielo?-

Cinco miembros del Clan Hyuuga, se abrían paso entre los árboles, el clima, a diferencia de Konoha, era muy distinto, el cielo estaba nublado y el misterioso silencio aumentaba la presión de la situación.

-Aclarar las cosas, Hayato. Pero debemos estar Alerta, quizá no nos den la bienvenida más cordial- Respondió Hiashi con la vista fija en el camino.

-Señor. ¿A quién buscaremos con exactitud?-

Hayato, era uno de los integrantes de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga, un joven adulto muy hábil y excelente estratega.

-A Taisei Fyuji, el líder del Clan Fyuji. Hayato, hace mucho tiempo, el clan Hyuuga firmó un convenio con dos clanes muy importantes de dos aldeas dinstintas, el clan Fyuji, de la aldea del hielo y el clan Tekke, de la aldea del rayo-

El rostro de Hayato lucía confundido. Así que Hiashi continuó.

-El convenio trataba de evitar la guerra entre nuestras aldeas y proteger a nuestros clanes mutuamente. Debíamos hacer todo lo posible para evitar los desastres que causan las guerras y los atentados contra nuestras familias. Teníamos que oponernos a las guerras hasta el último momento, tratando de preservar la paz. Sin embargo, el día de ayer, un mensajero del Clan Fyuji me informó que el convenio se deshizo y que debíamos estar preparados para la venganza. No logré comprender el porqué de romper el convenio. Por ello es que estamos en camino a la Aldea del Hielo. Necesitamos llegar, antes de que el clan Fyuji tome cartas en el asunto-.

La gravedad del asunto, se reflejaba en la mirada del líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Es comprensible que no conozcas a los del clan Fyuji, Hayato. Apenas eras un niño cuando firmamos el convenio. Son un clan muy fuerte, pero el número de integrantes es escaso. Tienen la habilidad de manejar el hielo a su antojo, usan técnicas muy poderosas-

-Pero… señor ¿Y si es necesario pelear?- Hayato fijó su vista en Hiashi.

-Por ello llevo a los mejores de nuestro clan- Respondió de inmediato. Todavía faltaba un buen tramo. Llegarían al anochecer, si no se detenían a descansar. –De igual forma, me parece extraño no haber recibido una advertencia de Reo, el líder del Clan Tekke- Soltó una bocanada de aire. Necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo –Veremos que sucede-.

"_Confío en ti, Neji-san"._

x.x.x.x.x

-La verdad, que no esperaba más de Naruto- Neji alzó una ceja, su espalda estaba recargada en el grueso tronco de un árbol. Disfrutaba cuando el viento acariciaba su rostro. Por algún extraño motivo, aquello le relajaba.

Ver a Naruto dar un beso a Hinata, no resultó del todo agradable para él, y no sabía el porqué. Solo sabía que aquello no le provocaba agrado alguno.

Hinata dio un brinco, sorprendida por escuchar la voz de Neji. Se giró, algo avergonzada porque su primo haya visto aquella escena, pero a la vez contenta de saber que decidió no pasar aquél día en soledad.

-N-Neji, cambiaste de opinión- Dijo dando un par de pasos hacia él. Su sonrisa se enmarcó con dulzura en su rostro.

-Algo así- Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la multitud de gente que iba y venía. Creyó que lo más apropiado, sería no decirle a Hinata que su padre salió, prefería que se pasara bien el día, y al finalizar, le contaría lo sucedido con Hiashi y su viaje imprevisto –¿Y qué hay de bueno en este lugar? Sigue siendo Konoha, con… más alboroto de lo normal- Mostró poco interés.

-Es que no has visto todo lo lindo y entretenido que puede ser este festival, Neji. Ven- Se acercó y lo tomó de la mano para que la siguiera, obligándolo a separarse de aquél árbol y andar entre toda esa gente. –Hay dulces, juegos de azar y música. Y están representando una obra por allá. ¡Qué bien que no te perderás de nada!- Mencionó ella emocionada mientras trataba de pasar por el medio de una pareja que les obstruía el paso.

-Pero los dulces no son mi comida favorita y… hace mucho que no juego, ¿Música? Pe-pero… Hinata, a mi no me gusta bai…- Ella no le haría caso de seguro, y al final, terminarían visitando cada local. –…bailar- Dijo con desgano en un suspiro.

Un hombre no muy lejos, invitaba a las personas a reventar un par de globos con flechas y si lograban atinar a todas, ofrecía como regalo un oso de felpa.

-Mira ¡Quiero intentar!- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa jalando a Neji de la mano.

-Hinata, no vas… está bien, inténtalo si eso quieres- Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su prima terminara el juego.

La hyuuga, no logró ganarse el oso de felpa, ya que había fallado con la última flecha.

-Vamos, estaba muy fácil ganarlo ¿Cómo pudiste haber fallado? Espera aquí- Neji se acercó hacia el hombre. –Quiero intentar yo también- Afirmó tomando las flechas necesarias. Una a una, fueron dando en el blanco y, a diferencia de Hinata, Neji no falló en la última por lo que logró llevarse el oso de felpa.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Lo ganaste!- Hinata festejó animada. Entonces Neji extendió su brazo con el oso de felpa a Hinata.

-No quiero saber que me dirían si me ven con esto. Es tuyo- Quizá no era el mejor chico dando regalos. Pero la intensión era la cual contaba en esos momentos.

Hinata tomó el oso de felpa entre sus brazos y lo apretujó contenta.

-¡Gracias!-

x.x.x.x.x

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con traición?! ¡Taisei, no te permito que hables de esa manera del Clan Hyuuga! ¡No somos unos traidores!-

Hiashi golpeó con los puños aquella mesa, mientras que la mirada celeste de Taisei le enfrentaba con furia contenida.

-¡Entonces puedes explicarme las muertes de varios miembros del Clan Fyuji, supongo!- El hombre del Clan Fyuji poseía poca paciencia. Tal y como sucedía con Hiashi.

-Taisei- Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente del líder de los Hyuuga –Te puedo jurar, que yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con tu Clan…- Decidió tranquilizarse. A gritos, no iban a resolver nada.

-¿Cómo explicas entonces, el que tu Clan sea el único que está a salvo y completo? ¡El Clan Tekke fue completamente aniquilado! ¿Quiénes más pudieron ser?- La confianza que se tenían Hiashi y Taisei parecía desaparecer conforme la conversación transcurría.

-Por favor, ¿Vas a caer en esa trampa Fyuji? ¿Qué a caso no lo ves?- El Hyuuga se puso de pie de inmediato. Todo estaba claro… era una trampa.

-No trates de burlarte de mí, Hyuuga- Los líderes, se miraron por un instante, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Todo está claro ¿Por qué motivo crees que el Clan Tekke no pidió ayuda cuando la necesitó para salvar a su Clan? ¡Porque el Clan no fue aniquilado realmente! Es lo que querían, que nos descuidáramos. Culpándonos mutuamente enfocaríamos nuestra atención en nosotros… - Y si Hiashi estaba en lo correcto. El Clan Hyuuga corría un gran peligro.

-Tenemos que llegar a Konoha antes que lo haga el Clan Tekke, o si no, ocurrirá una gran desgracia. Hayato- Hiashi apretó los puños con impotencia, el Clan podría estar en grave riesgo y todo era su culpa. ¡Por su descuido! –Taisei, creo que no es momento para pelear entre nosotros. El convenio trataba de todo lo contrario a lo que hacemos ahora. Debemos pelear en el mismo bando-

-Hiashi. Varios miembros del Clan Fyuji te acompañarán, incluyéndome- Taisei se mostró decidido. Ahora comprendía todo lo sucedido. Debía hacer lo posible por ayudar.

-No. Tú debes quedarte a cuidar a los tuyos. Varios hombres, serán suficiente para salir bien librados. Es hora de regresar-

x.x.x.x.x

Esa sensación al estar con él no podía ser descrita, era como estar protegida por una armadura irrompible, como aumentar su Chakra diez veces o como si su Byakugan no fuese necesario para mantenerse segura.

Hinata se detuvo frente al escenario donde se llevaba a cabo la representación de aquella obra que trataba de un amor prohibido. Pero no pudo mantener su mirada lejos de Neji, quien observaba atento la obra. La mirada de este era diferente, llena de tranquilidad y de paz, a pesar de continuar siendo misteriosa y seria. Desde un tiempo atrás, aquella actitud de desprecio que él había adoptado hacia Hinata se había disuelto.

Todos aplaudían conforme cada escena de la obra avanzaba y Hinata reaccionó a tiempo para aplaudir también. La música al otro lado sonaba a un volumen alto, y la Hyuuga sonrió.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? La obra aun no termina. Hinata-

-Donde la música invada los sentidos. ¡Bailemos!- Se sentía a gusto con él. Tenía confianza, pero no en exceso, solo la que necesitaba. Además, había algo en ese momento que la hacía querer bailar y abrazarlo, y continuar con las sonrisas que desde que Neji llegó no había parado de mostrar.

-No. Hinata, a mi no me… no me gusta, No. Ya, para de una vez- Y a pesar de las indicaciones del Hyuuga, ella movía las manos de Neji, quien antes de ser obligado a moverse por completo, se plantó con los pies bien puestos en el piso para evitar sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya se sentía.

Había varias parejas de niños y adultos dando vueltas y brincando al ritmo del Shamisen, pero nadie parecía preocuparse por criticar o mirarles. Cada quien parecía disfrutar del momento.

El Hyuuga se limitaba a seguir el juego de Hinata, prestándose para que ella diera vueltas bajo su brazo de vez en cuando. Sonrió de forma sutil. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se vieron juntos de aquella manera. En la que él no sabía de la seriedad de las ramas del Clan Hyuuga. Simplemente que veía en Hinata a una niña encantadora que necesitaba de protección y cuidados y que él, de pequeño, se había prometido brindar.

La melodía finalizó, y todos aplaudieron a la vez. Las mujeres hicieron una pequeña reverencia y Neji ahora fue quien tomó de la mano a Hinata.

-Quiero ir a caminar a las afueras. Me sofoca tanta gente-.

Sin comprender demasiado, o mejor dicho, sin querer saber porqué de aquella declaración por parte de Neji. Hinata decidió seguirle.

Caminaron de forma lenta, sin prisa alguna por los alrededores, llegando hasta un parque lleno de árboles con tupidas copas. El viento soplaba como si estuviese de acuerdo con llevar tranquilidad a los dos Hyuuga.

-Nii-san- Ella rompió el silencio en esa ocasión.

Los ojos perlados del chico se posaron en ella. Pero no dijo palabra alguna, así que Hinata continuó hablando.

-¿Muchas personas te regalaron chocolates el día de hoy?- Parpadeó un par de veces al formular la pregunta, deseando no hacerlo enojar. Pues conocía de antemano el carácter de Neji.

Neji frunció el ceño y la miró en silencio. _"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"_

-No muchas- Respondió sin querer entrar en demasiados detalles.

-Ya veo- Hinata se sentía igual que si no hubiese respondido nada, pero no mencionó ninguna cosa al respecto.

-Vi a Tenten cuando llegue al festival, mientras yo te buscaba. Logró entretenerme un momento pero continué en lo mío. E Ino me siguió como demente por toda una fila de puestos- Explicó sin entrar más a fondo. El punto era que, iba implícito el mensaje que hablaba de Tenten e Ino regalándole chocolates a Neji.

-Y… ¿Dónde están los chocolates?- Preguntó Hinata mirando las manos vacías de su primo.

-¿Los comí? ¿Qué no eran para eso?- Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-O sea, que también devoraste el que te regalé yo- Afirmó ella.

-Te equivocas. No pude decidir si comerlo o no. Hasta que comprenda el significado de aquél chocolate-

-¿El significado de aquél chocolate?- Parpadeó un par de veces.

No le explicaría a lo que se refería con aquello. Dejaría que ella lo analizara, y si lo conocía tanto como él pensaba, finalmente ella adivinaría de que estaba hablando.

Tomaron asiento sobre las raíces de un árbol que sobresalían de la tierra.

-Neji- Suspiró. Parecía una niña pequeña y preguntona.

-¿Mmm?- Él elevó la mirada, tratando de ver el cielo por entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Q-quería preguntarte- bajó la mirada, sonrojándose, le provocaba incomodidad preguntarle aquello, pero ya que él parecía estar dispuesto a responder sus dudas esa noche, debía aprovechar. -¿Es verdad que has salido con Tenten?-

-¿Q-que?- Frunció el ceño. O era que aquello le tomó bastante desprevenido, o el pasar todo el día con Hinata había hecho que esa manía de trabarse al hablar se le contagiara. –No, yo ¿Porque la pregunta?-

-Curiosidad- Sonrió inocentemente.

-No, Tenten es mi compañera de misiones- Respondió luego de unos segundos.

-Ya veo. Humm…-

-Hinata- Ahora, él fue quien continuó con la conversación. –¿Es cierto que Kiba te atrae?- Entrecerró los ojos. Mostrando una mueca de maldad, conocía la respuesta, pero la pregunta era más que nada para molestar.

-¿Q-QUE? ¡NO! Yo… a mi no…- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzada, seguro que para ese momento parecía un tomate por lo sonrojada.

-Los dos Hyuuga. Esas inconfundibles miradas… ¿Han pasado una linda velada?- Una tercera voz grave y que despedía maldad alertó a los dos. Quienes de un brinco se pusieron de pie.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- La posición de pelea de Neji se dejó entrever, pero con la diferencia, que uno de sus brazos protegía a Hinata, haciéndola retroceder para que se colocara tras de él. –Hinata, debo decirte algo, tu padre, Hiashi, salió de la aldea. Tengo que protegerte, a ti, y a los del Clan-

-¿Qué? ¿Neji? ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?- La mirada preocupada de Hinata se convirtió en confusión.

-Porque, tu no debes preocuparte, mientras yo esté contigo- Afirmó mirándola de reojo.

-¡Que tiernos! Jamás creí que debía comenzar mi trabajo eliminando a tan simpáticos jovencitos, pero en fin, trabajo es trabajo. Dudo que alguno de los dos sobreviva, pero quiero que se lleven a la tumba mi apellido. Soy Souta Tekke, de la Aldea del Rayo-

Neji mostró una sonrisa llena de confianza. Eso sucedía cuando un oponente aparentemente fuerte se presentaba ante sus ojos. A pesar de que el tal Souta se veía delgado y sin gracia alguna, no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

-Hinata. Vete a casa- Indicó el Hyuuga sin dudarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no… no pienso dejarte!- Se negó, ella no lo abandonaría. No lo dejaría a su suerte, porque primero estaba su vida, el era una de las personas más importantes para ella.

Se giró hacia ella y expresó aquella mirada de descontento, típica en él. Mostrándole a Hinata que su carácter no cambió solo por todo lo sucedido ese día, sin embargo, le tomó la mano, y la acercó a él suavemente.

-No te di las gracias, por el chocolate y… se de que manera corresponder al regalo- Colocó su mano libre en la mejilla de la Hyuuga y acercó sus labios a los de Hinata. Con bastante tacto, como si temiera que sufriera algún daño, Neji la besó con sumo cuidado y pudo percibir, que los labios de Hinata eran como terciopelo, pero a la vez muy cálidos, que su cabello olía delicioso, y que su corazón era muy ruidoso. –Hinata ¿Confías en mi?-

Ella quedó impactada. Ese beso… ese beso no se comparaba con ningún otro. Por un instante, su mente se olvidó de todo. Ella pudo sentir que se elevaba hacia el cielo y regresaba a la tierra en un santiamén. Algo que, no había experimentado con nadie, entonces se dio cuenta que la protección, el amor, todo lo que buscaba, estaba más cerca de lo que creyó alguna vez, y que necesitó que Neji diera el primer paso para poder darse cuenta. Él era tan serio y a veces enojón, pero al mismo tiempo atrayente, y sobreprotector, cualidades y defectos que le gustaban.

-Sí… confío en ti-

-Entonces ve a casa. Ponte a salvo. Yo volveré, porque no pienso dejarte sola. Mi deber, mi destino, es protegerte- Aclaró en voz baja aun sin separarse demasiado. -Eso... eso era lo que significaba tu chocolate. Ahora lo comprendo-.

-¡Que interesante! Pero jamás me gustaron las historias de drama- Interrumpió el Tekke preparándose para atacar. Aquél misterioso ninja enmascarado, con un vestuario parecido a los que usaban los integrantes de ANBU.

El chico, estaba listo para pelear. Soltó a Hinata. –¡Ve a casa, ahora!-

Aun insegura, pues no estaba muy convencida de dejarlo solo, asintió y dio media vuelta. Hinata sabía que sin armas, no sería de mucha ayuda para su primo. Iría a casa, pero solo por las cosas necesarias para regresar y ayudar a Neji.

-Hinata. Otra cosa más, esto es un asunto del Clan Hyuuga. Y el Clan Hyuuga lo resolverá- Con esto, el pelinegro dejaba en claro que deseaba que nadie más interviniera en la pelea.

-S-si- Hinata comenzó el trayecto del parque a la mansión Hyuuga _"Así que un asunto del Clan Hyuuga. Pues en ese caso, yo también puedo participar"._

x.x.x.x.x

-Reo Tekke- La voz imponente de Hiashi Hyuuga hizo que aquellos ninjas frente a él se detuvieran de inmediato. –En verdad no creí que fueras lo suficientemente retorcido como para traicionarnos. Todos cometemos errores. Lo sé, sin embargo, todo aquél que comete algún error necesita de un escarmiento para que no vuelva a caer en lo mismo-

-El único error. Hiashi, fue firmar aquél estúpido convenio, con un par de Clanes que no sirven para nada. Seres inferiores tan débiles como ustedes no pueden hacer más que manchar el nombre del Clan Tekke- Reo se giró, era hora de pelear.

Estaba dicho. Hiashi no permitiría que se hablara mal de su Clan, ni del Clan Fyuji, haría que Reo se tragara cada una de sus palabras. De eso, se encargaría él, el Clan Hyuuga y el Clan Fyuji. Estaba previsto que, la batalla, la tenían ganada los Hyuuga.

-¡Preparate!-

x.x.x.x.x

Terminó de preparar las cosas que según ella necesitaría, era momento para regresar al lugar de la pelea. Corrió hacia la puerta con la clara intensión de ir por Neji.

-Shuriken, Kunai… creo, creo que es todo. Debo salir ya, debo ir con Ne…-

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-Te…- Respirar se le estaba dificultando bastante –Te dije que te protegería ¿No?- Era Neji, estaba ahí frente a ella. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sus parpados pesaban demasiado. Las fuerzas que le quedaron después de la pelea, las utilizó para poder llegar a donde estaba Hinata. Y en ese momento, gastó su última gota de chakra.

Hinata lo atrapó en sus brazos antes de que Neji cayera inconsciente, terminando ella sentada en el piso de madera con él en su regazo -¡Neji! Te... te pondrás bien. Es mi turno de protegerte- Hinata acarició el rostro del Hyuuga, que en esos instantes, lucía sereno, tranquilo, precioso. –Neji…-.

* * *

**Fin o_ó.**

**Los personajes que inventé son:**

-Reo Tekke

-Taisei Fyuji

-Hayato Hyuuga

-Souta Tekke

**Las Aldeas son:**

-La aldea del Hielo

-La aldea del Rayo

busqué en Wikipedia y me di cuenta que no hay ninguna aldea de esas dos, al menos no existentes. Pero como las coincidencias existen (Tuve que borrar algunas aldeas antes de elegir las definitivas por lo mismo xD) pueden decirme y ya yo pondré allá arribita que las aldeas no son invento mio jajaja. Beso! Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Review si les gustó. n_n


	2. No me arrepiento

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews. Y como tenía ganas de escribir mas Neji&Hina, hice caso a ****Umi_Echizen, así que escribí un poquito más. Esta parte del Fic no tiene mucho seguimiento con el one-shot, vendría siendo como 'lo que sucedió después de'. Espero que les guste lo que escribí en esta ocasión, ya saben, cualquier comentario o crítica es más que bienvenida, por supuesto.**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el Nejihina, evita comentarios desagradables hacia la pareja por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en el fic no son mios, ya lo saben (:**

**Gracias por los reviews, siempre los leo, es para mi un honor que pasen a leer mi trabajo. Saludos especiales a Karina Natsumi, CissaCheshire, Umi_Echizen y Mina-san 86.**

* * *

**oOoOo No me arrepiento oOoOo**

Para Hinata, los entrenamientos se volvían cada vez más complicados y no por el hecho de ser requerido un enorme esfuerzo físico, si no, por el hecho de que su pareja de entrenamiento era Neji, su primo. Desde el día del festival, no había podido hablar a solas con Neji, porque en primer lugar su padre, Hiashi, siempre requería a Neji para una u otra cosa manteniéndolo ocupado todo el día y, en segundo, que cuando podía verle finalmente al entrenar, Hiashi los supervisaba para evaluar las mejoras de sus técnicas y por ende no podían tocar ese tema.

Aquél beso seguía vigente en la cabeza de Hinata cada amanecer, recordándolo día a día, le era imposible olvidarlo.

Ya casi llegaba la primavera, estaban a tan solo un par de días, y ella no había logrado entablar una conversación seria con él. Por una parte se sentía mejor así, porque ella era Hinata, la chica tímida que no solía hablar de ese tipo de cosas, agregándole que quien le besó había sido su primo, y eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa, incómoda, las mejillas le ardían cada vez que volvía recordar la suave textura de los labios de Neji y queriendo ser sincera consigo misma, también admitía que le encantaría volver a saborear los labios de su primo y acariciarlos con suavidad, sin prisa alguna.

Y al parecer Neji también deseaba hablar respecto a ese tema, pues en ocasiones, cuando miraba a Hinata mientras tomaban el té, buscaba la manera de comunicarse con ella, incluso muchas veces usando algunos gestos que lo reflejaban todo en los ojos del Hyuuga y que ella los descifraba muy bien, sin embargo, la presencia de Hiashi siempre estaba ahí, y evitaba que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decir algo.

Hinata suspiró resignada a tener que esperar más tiempo para poder hablarlo, mientras caminaba hacia la mesita en la habitación central de la mansión Hyuuga, llevaba una charola en la que cargaba tres vasos y una tetera, más aparte un plato con varios panecillos para cada uno, pues era la hora de merendar. Tomo asiento frente a su padre y comenzó a servir el té para luego ofrecerlo a cada uno.

La merienda pasó rápido, Hinata bebió y comió haciendo gala de su delicadeza y elegancia, pues que fuese una Kunoichi no era motivo para olvidarse de sus modales y su estatus. Desde que las cosas se habían arreglado entre los Clanes que hicieron el pacto con la familia Hyuuga, ya no habían surgido atentados hacia el clan del ojo blanco, por lo que todo aquél tiempo lo habían pasado entrenando, en actividades de poca relevancia en realidad.

No podía dejar de mirar a Neji con expresión expectante, aguardando a que él dijera algo o hiciera alguna seña, a pesar de saber que no diría nada pues Hiashi estaba presente, tenía la esperanza de recibir aunque fuese una mirada por parte de él.

-Gracias por la comida- Dijo el joven Hyuuga cuando terminó sus alimentos. –Hinata, te veré más tarde, en el entrenamiento-.

-S… si- Respondió ella, quien por alguna razón no esperaba que él se dirigiera a ella en ese momento, estaba mucho más ocupada ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

x.x.x

Era tan difícil golpear de manera certera a su primo, aquel beso no dejaba de rondarle por la mente y ella deseaba hablarle, en la mirada del Hyuuga se reflejaba el mismo sentir, sin embargo su expresión de seriedad, tan característica en él, disimulaba cualquier señal de anormalidad entre los dos que pudiese alertar a Hiashi.

Golpeaba, extendiendo su brazo hacia él, moviendo su pie derecho hacia el frente para obtener mayor precisión, sin embargo algo la detenía, le era imposible atacar verdaderamente a Neji y eso era algo que se notaba. De cualquier forma, Neji no se quejaba y continuaba la rutina de entrenamiento, señalando con golpes suaves algunos puntos del cuerpo de Hinata que ella descuidaba y que eran de vital importancia cuidarlos en un verdadero combate.

-¿Qué te está sucediendo Hinata?- La voz de Hiashi se escuchó a lo lejos. El hombre, yacía sentado con la vista fija en los dos, era alguien estricto y serio, eso en ocasiones, solía poner más nerviosa a Hinata de lo normal –Cualquier entrenamiento es algo serio, golpea de verdad, Hinata. Hijo, has que ella te tome en serio- Indicó a Neji, quien de inmediato asintió.

Los movimientos de Neji se volvieron más rápidos, se mezclaban con movilidad increíble y patadas con intensión de hacerla reaccionar, después de todo, Neji consideraba que no importaba el motivo por el cual ella se distrajera, entrenar era algo mucho más importante en esos momentos en los cuales la mirada de su tío se posaba sobre ellos.

Hinata tuvo que aumentar el ritmo, golpeaba a la misma velocidad, un giro rápido de sus pies y ya se encontraba frente a la espalda del Hyuuga. Parecía que la chica jamás iba a dejar de sorprenderle, ya que en los últimos tiempos ella había progresado bastante, pero él era rápido, por lo que se agachó y deslizó una de sus piernas extendidas en un movimiento circular para hacer que ella cayera, sin embargo Hinata le esquivó. Los golpes suaves continuaron hasta que Neji desvió la mirada hacia donde, momentos antes, había estado Hiashi.

-Ya no está- Finalmente habló, pero el entrenamiento no se detuvo.

-¿Eh?...- Preguntó ella tomando una bocanada de aire, su respiración era agitada, pero debía continuar golpeando.

Neji miró de nueva cuenta aquél sitio, y Hinata siguió la mirada de este.

-Mi padre- Dijo la joven cuando lo comprendió.

-Hinata, quiero hablar de lo ocurrido porque… -Demonios, debía agacharse de nueva cuenta para deslizar la pierna del mismo modo circular y tratar de hacer que ella cayera –Porque me parece importante pero…- Ahora tenía que girarse y tratar de acertar al pecho con varios golpes que ella logró esquivar –Pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo y tú lo sabes-.

-Lo… lo sé, y yo también había tratado- Ella respondió. Cada golpe era seguido de cada palabra, constantemente –Pero no podía hacerlo, porque no teníamos…- dio un brinco para luego continuar –oportunidad, hasta hoy, y yo…- Agradecía estar algo sonrojada y poder culpar al calor del entrenamiento, para disimular su sonrojo natural que se dio por comenzar a hablar de aquél tema que le hacía sentirse un tanto cohibida.

-¡Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaan!-

Neji observó hacia la entrada del lugar ¿Quién podía ser tan inoportuno para interrumpirles cuando apenas estaban… ?

-Na-Naruto- Murmuró ella llevándose las manos hacia la boca para cubrirla, sorprendiéndose de que el rubio llegara buscándola con tanta enjundia, provocando que Neji por poco y la golpeara por descuidar la guardia, sin embargo, el balance al tratar de evitarlo no fue el más apropiado, por lo que, con el impulso que había tomado el Hyuuga, cayó sobre Hinata haciendo que terminaran los dos al piso.

-Hinata- murmuró Neji, sin saber que decir exactamente, una disculpa por parte de él se veía lejana, porque, porque era Neji Hyuuga y… eso lo decía todo, sin embargo, ella era Hinata y… creyó que le vendría bien quitarse de encima de ella en primer lugar. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sin querer decir nada respecto al color rojo bastante subido en la piel del rostro de su prima.

El rubio entró al jardín donde entrenaban, justo cuando la chica se ponía de pie. Le sonrió a Hinata y alzó una ceja de manera retadora al ver a Neji, Naruto no podía evitar comportarse así con él, siempre lo había visto como una clara competencia, algo parecido a Sasuke, pero menos 'idiota' cómo solía decir Naruto, Neji alzó una ceja e ignoró la actitud infantil del rubio.

-Estamos entrenando, Naruto ¿A qué viene la urgencia de interrumpir el…?- Desde luego que Neji no iba a permitir que él les quitara el tiempo que bien podrían aprovechar hablando de lo ocurrido en el festival él y Hinata.

-¡Es algo mucho más importante! ¡Mucho, mucho más!- Gesticuló el rubio levantando los brazos con exageración en señal de 'mucho'.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó ella mientras su tono natural de piel se restablecía, demostrando una actitud curiosa y a la vez impaciente por saber que era lo que este se traía entre manos.

-¡Encontré… encontré!- Repetía el rubio sin poder decir otra palabra pues se veía, bastante emocionado.

Hinata rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Encontré!... ¡Encontré!- Naruto continuaba con su circo, que era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

-¡Habla ya!- Eran pocos los que podían sacar de sus casillas a Neji, porque se suponía que debía estar bien acostumbrado a soportar a tipos con actitud de Naruto, perteneciendo al equipo de Gai-sensei y Lee, era algo natural e imprescindible en cada viaje y misión.

-No me hables en ese tono ¡huuumm…!- Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó mirando al Hyuuga con fijeza y al mismo tiempo de manera amenazante, al tiempo en que Neji se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada restándole importancia.

-Uh, Naruto… ¿Qué encontraste?- Interrumpió ella, la curiosidad la volvía alguien impaciente.

-¡Oh! ¡Si, si!- Asintió Naruto volviendo a su posición de exageración –Una cascada, ¡Enorme! ¡Con un río de agua tan cristalina! Es un lugar increíble para salir a un día de campo con los demás chicos y llevar comida… humm, comida- Repitió lo último saboreándose –Podrías llevar algo de comida Hinata, tu que cocinas muy bien y sabes que a mí me gusta todo lo que preparas aunque sean réplicas extrañas de mi cara…-

-Tenemos que entrenar, Naruto ¿Qué parte de eso no comprendes? No podemos perder el tiempo en días de campo o como se llamen- Alegó Neji mirando a Hinata.

-¡A mí me encantaría!- Y de nuevo venía el sonrojo por el halago de Naruto, porque era un halago, algo extraño, pero se había hecho a la idea de que el rubio tenía de normal lo que ella de atrevida, es decir, nada, así que esos eran los halagos más comunes por parte de este.

Ella se veía muy animada, al parecer la idea le había encantado, aquello se reflejaba en su sonrisa y en sus ojos de ilusión como tratando de convencer a Neji para que también les acompañara al día de campo.

Él le miró con una ceja arqueada ¿Enserio pensaba Hinata que él iba a ceder con tan solo esa mirada? ¿Qué se creía? Neji tenía una voluntad de acero, era como las montañas que no las movían de su lugar por más que trataran, porque Neji era Neji Hyuuga y tenía que mantener su imagen de genio serio, guapo e interesante…

Rodó los ojos.

-Vale, iremos- Torció los labios, menuda situación en la que se había metido. Por suerte, en ninguna de las misiones se llegó a encontrar con una chica como Hinata, que si no, muy bien librado no habría salido, era incluso más peligroso que estar con un Lee ebrio por accidente.

**x.x.x**

-¡Se hace tarde! ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Yayaya!- Naruto había quedado de pasar por ellos dos al siguiente día por la mañana, para poder llegar temprano a aquél lugar que el rubio describía como "maravilloso". Los gritos del escandaloso chico se escuchaban hasta dentro de la mansión.

-Hay que apresurarnos , o nos dejará- Hinata apuró a Neji, mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas dentro de su mochila, y empacaba la comida que el rubio le había encargado el día anterior, emocionada por saber la opinión de este respecto a sus nuevos pastelillos que había cocinado para todos.

Así era Hinata, detallista, cuidadosa, que demostraba su cariño de una manera tan tierna como protectora para con sus seres queridos y cuando se trataba de hacer algo para ellos lo daba todo de sí, y eso incluía a cualquiera de la aldea de Konoha, ya fuese Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Naruto, Shikamaru, entre otros ninjas, además de Neji quien desde pequeño fue alguien muy cercano a ella.

Por suerte, su padre les concedió el permiso para salir al día de campo, tuvieron que hacer que las palabras tanto de Neji como de ella concordaran, prometiendo que entrenarían un rato y que no todo iba a ser diversión, pues Hiashi tenía un carácter recio, y siendo una persona creyente que del entrenamiento duro se hace el buen ninja, aseguraba que perder el tiempo no era algo que ayudase a una persona a llegar lejos.

-¡Volveremos más tarde!- Se despidió la peliazul con su ya tan característica dulce voz mientras guiaba a Neji de la mano hacia la salida de la casa. Para eso, Naruto ya había dado mil volteretas, remilgos, maromas y patadas, haciendo gala de su tan común impaciencia.

Kiba, Shino y Sakura le acompañaban. Después de saludarse, juntos emprendieron la marcha hacia la entrada de la aldea, pues ahí, se les unirían tanto Lee, como Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

-¡Mis tan queridos compañeros!- A lo lejos, Lee agitaba su mano a modo de saludo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa amistosa. Una de las cosas que más les agradaba a todos, era la actitud positiva del ninja, pero en ocasiones, parecía excederse un poco con la efusividad.

Sin importar que tan efusivo fuese el comportamiento de Lee, Hinata elevó la mano y la agitó del mismo modo para corresponder al saludo.

-¡Cejotas!- gritó Naruto ganándose una mirada severa de Sakura. La Kunoichi de cabello rosado saludó con una amplia sonrisa encantadora. Luego de reunirse, alistaron sus cosas y así, unidos, como una gran familia, se abrieron paso por entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la aldea hasta el lugar fijado.

**x.x.x**

Era un viaje muy simbólico, no siempre tenían la oportunidad de salir juntos y divertirse; desde pequeños, sus retos, sus sueños y sus metas fueron lo primero, olvidándose desde un principio de la niñez verdadera, de disfrutar de un juego sin tener que pensar cuantas Kunai no dieron al blanco en la práctica o si el clon debía ser perfecto y la palabra deforme le quedaba corta para describirlo. Después de todo, seguían siendo jóvenes, con sueños, con una vida larga por delante, entonces ¿Por qué no disfrutar tan solo un día de lo que estaba al alcance de todos?

El agua corría libre y a la vez salvajemente por el cauce del río, y un poco más arriba de donde se encontraban, el agua caía imponente de la enorme cascada; por el impacto algunas gotas traviesas salpicaban a los visitantes. Como lo había dicho Naruto, el sitio era espectacular, resplandecían algunas luces de colores debido al reflejo de los rayos del sol en el agua. Todos se consideraban afortunados de haber accedido a ir al viaje, todos, incluyendo los primos Hyuuga.

HInata dejó caer su mochila bajo la sombra de un árbol y elevó su mirada hacia las copas de estos por entre las que se colaban unos cuantos rayos de sol, dio un giro suave sobre sus talones para mirar alrededor, llevando las dos manos tras la espalda entrelazando los dedos como una niña pequeña que maravillada por el paisaje observaba cada minúsculo detalle como si fuese algo nuevo para aprender.

-¡Todos al agua!- El grito del rubio la distrajo, Naruto planeaba lanzarse al agua en calzoncillos, pero un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura le hizo volar a vestirse con el bañador, literalmente, más aparte acusarlo de pervertido y exhibicionista.

Eso provocó la risa de Hinata, quien miraba por entre los espacios de sus dedos a donde estaba Naruto, pues mirarlo él calzoncillos le causaba algo de vergüenza mezclada con incomodidad, sin darse cuenta y por inercia había llevado sus manos al rostro para cubrirse los ojos.

Seguidos de Naruto, Lee, Shino y Choji se lanzaron al agua, Ino tomaba un poco de sol y Sakura mojaba sus brazos con un poco de agua que tomaba con las manos, Kiba tardó en entrar al agua pues no convencía a Akamaru para que se diera un baño, Shikamaru, por su parte, decidió recostarse un rato bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol para disipar el cansancio que le provocó el recorrer el camino de la aldea hacia la cascada.

-¡Vamos al agua!- Insistió Hinata quien comenzaba a quitarse las ropas, pues bajo estas portaba su traje de baño.

-Hinata no veo porque tenemos que…-

Ella se lanzó al agua y esperó a que su primo hiciera lo mismo, aunque luego desvió la mirada hacia Shikamaru, quien tenía actitud sospechosa.

Seguramente considerando si valdría la pena ser asesinado por Neji luego de arrojarlo al agua por descuidar la espalda… aunque todavía estaba valorar la posibilidad de que él le viese con el Byakugan, ¿360 grados eran suficientes para salvarlo de un cruel final como lo era el ser arrojado al agua? Finalmente, Shikamaru cerró los ojos, probablemente siendo vencido por la pereza.

Y como Hinata dudaba llegar a convencerlo por las buenas, tuvo que hacerlo entrar al agua a la fuerza, así que le tomó de la mano y nadó hacia atrás haciendo que Neji cayera dentro del río. No era justo que todos se enfermaran de gripe y él no, porque el agua estaba muy fría, pero al parecer a ninguno le había importado, se mostraban más ocupados arrojándose agua, saltando una y otra vez hacia dentro del río, distrayendo a Naruto para que cayera al tratar de caminar sobre el agua, entre otras cosas que jamás pensaron que fueran divertidas.

Toda la tarde la pasaron riendo, gritando, saltando, que era lo que necesitaban, un respiro, que con la vieja Tsunade como Hokage, era lo último que podían tener, estaban dispuestos a aprovechar ese día por completo, Naruto había tenido tantas dificultades para convencerla, pero finalmente cedió, recordando que ella en sus tiempos de juventud también hubiese querido hacer lo mismo.

Salieron del agua, era momento para comer, el postre lo llevaba Hinata en su mochila, pero debían pescar y preparar el fuego primero. Todos concordaron que un pescado asado no les vendría mal, y como prometieron entrenar, Neji y Hinata se ofrecieron para recolectar la leña.

-¡Byakugan!- Dijeron al unísono, sus pupilas se fijaron a lo largo del camino, mientras que alrededor de la mirada de los Hyuuga se marcaba el poderío del ojo blanco sobresaltando sus venas. De rápidos movimientos, poco a poco se fueron alejando del grupo para recolectar la mayor leña posible en el menor tiempo, en parte, era una competencia que solo ellos dos podrían verla de ese modo, como competencia, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-Hinata- Dijo él después de un momento de recolectar leña. –No me arrepiento-.

-¿No te arrepientes? ¿De venir a este lugar?- No entendía muy bien a que iban esas palabras, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que él trataba de decirle, se paralizó por completo, y sus mejillas se encendieron, sintiendo su rostro arder como si hubiese acercado el rostro a aquella leña ya encendida.

-De eso, y de lo que hice hace tiempo- Respondió moviéndose de forma veloz hasta colocarse frente a ella.

-D-de eso… - Su cabello azul se meneó con el movimiento del aire que Neji provocó al acercarse a ella. Hinata colocó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

-No encontraba la manera de hablarlo y no se que pienses de ello, tampoco si está bien o está mal- no era bueno con las palabras, porque a decir verdad, jamás había sido un hombre que explotaba el verbo, prefería solo decir las palabras necesarias y ser más como un espectador.

Neji se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, dejando caer con suavidad la leña que recolectó a un costado, necesitaba sentirla junto a él, porque era una tortura tenerla tan cerca, cada día en cada entrenamiento, tentarse oliendo su cabello, y embriagándose con su esencia y no poder abrazarla de la forma en que deseaba hacerlo, porque no solo se jugaba su futuro, si no el de ella también y lo menos que quería era perjudicarla ni a ella ni a la familia.

En el pasado, trató de convencerse que ella solo era un capricho, sin embargo, muy en el fondo estaba consciente de que no era así, y se tachaba de tonto por no haber notado antes lo que sentía por ella, podría haber evitado muchas cosas, pero eso no significaba que se arrepintiera de aquél beso, porque había sido por mucho, una de las experiencias más fascinantes de su vida, un excitante e inolvidable momento, superando por mucho cualquiera de sus combates preferidos, y tenía que probar aquellos labios de nuevo.

Se entretuvo en el cabello azulado de la joven, que ahora era un poco más largo que en el pasado, tomó un mechón de este entre sus dedos y lo acarició lentamente, porque le gustaba aquél color y lo lacio que era, y el toque tierno que le brindaba a Hinata. Frunció el ceño, sin ablandar la expresión de su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando una sutil sonrisa casi imperceptible que concedía cierta confianza a Hinata. La chica le miraba aun sin moverse, él se preguntaba si estaba asustada y si la respuesta era afirmativa, que aquello era más que obvio, deseaba saber que era lo que le asustaba.

Podría decirse que estaba hechizado y que con aquél primer beso, Neji había firmado su condena para toda la vida.

Pero las dudas se disiparon en el momento en que Hinata movió su mano hacia el rostro de Neji, tan pálido y con aquellos mismos ojos que poseía ella, pero tan diferentes a la vez, mucho más profundos, con más vivencias. Ella le acarició el mentón y después la mejilla sin perderse ni un solo detalle del rostro del chico. Si estaba mal lo que hacía, no importaba en esos momentos, ya que también consideraba ese beso como prueba de un afecto más allá de lo imaginable, con él se sentía a salvo, se sentía llena de vida, completa. Deslizó sus dedos, índice y medio, por sobre el labio inferior de él, fijando su mirada en la boca de este, le envidiaba, porque él podía mantener su respiración acompasada mientras que ella, por otra parte, sentía que sufriría de un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Hinata dejó caer la leña al piso para así deslizar su mano libre por el pecho de Neji, subiéndola poco a poco hasta rodearlo lentamente por el cuello, él dio un paso al frente acortando la distancia entre los dos, mientras que la chica trataba de disipar la insaciable sed de acariciarlo.

Sus rostros se acercaron, pensaban exactamente lo mismo, Hinata cerró los ojos y saboreó por segunda ocasión los labios del Hyuuga, suspiró porque sentía como si hubiese contenido la respiración hasta ese momento.

Neji corroboró por segunda vez, que esa experiencia era una de las que valía la pena vivir, los labios de la peliazul eran cálidos y suaves al igual que toda ella. La besó lentamente, sin prisa, porque no quería quedarse sin aliento y tener que separar sus labios, porque como ya todos sabían, Hinata era dulzura pura, pero ahora Neji podía sentirse superior a cualquiera, era el primero que había probado que tan dulces eran sus labios.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento- En voz baja le aclaró. La chica lo sujetó de la nuca, ahora rodeándolo con sus dos brazos por el cuello. Con besos cortos y lentos siguió un camino por los labios y el mentón de Neji, sin embargo, la voz de los chicos quienes deseaban la leña, pues estaban hambrientos, les advirtió que era momento de regresar, volver a la realidad.

Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió muy ampliamente, dando un último beso se dispuso a coger la leña que había dejado caer momentos antes.

-¡Ya vamos!- Respondió ella adelantándose.

**x.x.x**

Los minutos continuaron su curso, aunque a Hinata por un instante sintió como si el tiempo se detuviese.

Bromearon y comieron disfrutando de los deliciosos alimentos preparados por las Kunoichi. La noche cayó pronto, al parecer no iban a regresar a Konoha ese día si no hasta el siguiente, Naruto parecía tener previsto eso, pues llevaba una tienda de campaña enorme, sin embargo, decidieron quedarse hasta tarde alrededor de la fogata que se mantenía viva con la leña recolectada por los Hyuuga, todavía quedaban las historias de terror para contar, todos anhelaban ver los gestos de terror de Naruto.

Recostado, al pie de un árbol, Neji miraba a los chicos a lo lejos, pensando en lo sucedido, preguntándose si podría algún día volver a besarla.

Hinata se recostó a su lado, usando el brazo del chico como almohada, estaba cansada.

El chico observó al cielo por un largo rato sin emitir palabra alguna, hasta que de nueva cuenta la duda invadió su mente.

-¿Crees que está mal?- Preguntó, sin embargo, decidió guardar silencio al darse cuenta que ella estaba profundamente dormida.


End file.
